criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Gang Hidden Away
A Gang Hidden Away is the fifth case of Varini. It is also the fifth case of Fraise Residences. Plot In the aftermath of Darren Dewolfe's escape, the team were clearly troubled by VPD secretary Gabriel's connections with the two gangs tearing the district apart. When Gabriel and the player visited a gambling club on the night before New Year's Eve, they met the murder of the La Calavera leader, who Serena Hilton was able to identify the leader as a donator named Antoinette Iceheart. The detectives had to search La Calavera's hideout as well stop vicious bartender Natalie Montgomery from destroying evidence via arson inside the gang's hideout. After all of the events and piecing the evidence together by the end of the night, Gabriel and the player was able to arrest former wine vendor Félix Berube guilty of the gang leader's homicide. Félix told them that he had accidentally killed the gang leader because the gang leader that night had gotten drunk. The former wine vendor was at the crossbow shooting station all by himself when the donator turned gang leader had walked into the target where Félix was practicing resulting in her death and him fleeing the scene, losing evidence everywhere. He was sentenced to 15 years in prison for the murder as well obscuring justice. Gabriel had left the police station without informing anyone shortly after the trial. Detective Dolorès Auch suggested they could check out the gambling club. There they found Gabriel's glasses that had samples of dirt from the La Calavera hideout. Once they got there, they found Gabriel looking for clues there. He told them that he was searching for any trace of the gangs' next move. Dolorès and the player helped and they found out that French quarter Chief Charlotte Boulanger had intel on the gangs that she left in the alleyway. Once the file was analyzed, a mysterious coded riddle told them, according to the gangs' codes that Gabriel translated, that the final battle would be at the the New Year ball drop that night, prompting Andre and the player to stop the gangs before blood would be spilled and nothing would remain. Stats Victim *'Antoinette Iceheart' (found dead at a gambling club, an arrow in her eye) Murder Weapon *'Arrow' Killer *'Félix Berube' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices the crossbow. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears tartan flannel. *The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears tartan flannel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices the crossbow. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears tartan flannel. *The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices the crossbow. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears tartan flannel. *The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices the crossbow. *The suspect drinks whiskey. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears tartan flannel. *The suspect has a scar. Killer's Profile *The killer practices the crossbow. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer wears tartan flannel. *The killer has a scar. *The killer is six feet tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Ambush Among the Bushes (5/6) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Varini Category:Fraise Residences